User blog:VicVague/First fanfic
First Fanfiction I have been dreading having to finish this, so whatever I'll just get it done. Chapter 1 My name is Zack Treadway, and I am the head of a considerably large gang in Yharnam. We don't have a name, and we dont even consider ourselves a gang, but others do so we go with it. The students and scholars from Byrgenwerth just got done doing some fishy buisness somewhere else, we know this because we were barely able to infiltrate their ranks, all we know is that they went to confront a village about supernatural occurances, and now everyones all quiet. We are based in Central Yharnam, but also have a presence in Cathedral Ward, Old Yharnam, and even Yarhar'gul. We are working on leaving Central Yharnam in favor of Cathedral Ward. When the hunt isn't on, we have small groups of men make their way in. Eventually we were successful and now we have 70% of our man power in here. We have some of our own recruited as hunters, so we can secretly steal their weapons. This is how I met an impressive weapon, called the Beast Cutter. This thing has some considerable reach and brutal power. Its used mostly as intimidation tactics, but I know how to use it and I have before. Enough about my gang though. I am trying to find a time to break into Upper Cathedral Ward and eventually take over something called the "Research Hall". That sounds important. I dont want anything but to get under the Churches skin. I definitely get me hands on their belongings, but I want to mostly just ruin their studies and rule the city. I am told, my desires are twisted or something along those lines. I like that though. I'll tell a little about myself; I grew up fearing the Church and feeling like I was forced to worship them. After my father left his art buisness, he joined my mother in the Blood Medicine field. My sisters did the same, but my brother was killed by a horrible beast on the first of the many hunts. After losing faith in the church for good, I set out to make sure that the rest of Yharnam realized that they weren't helping anything, they just turn people into beasts and claim to be heros. I realize that my views are a bit extreme, but after multiple bloody hunts, I decided that after the Church falls, I would accomplish what they failed to do; use blood carefully and wisely. Chapter 2 I see the most interesting thing today. I am walking through a semi crowded courtyard and I see this couple. But this man, has a pegleg, and apparently he just got it, because he is stumbling every which way. It is painful to watch, but to make it worse... he is with the most stunningly beautiful woman who seems to be totally oblivious. This woman, is so attractive that my legs feel weak and my ears burn. Its crazy what kind of couples you can see these days. I bet you could see a young vicar fall in love with a crow. I decide to stalk them with some of my boys and teach this man a lesson, cripples like him who make a fool of themselves don't deserve a woman of her caliber. She was a tough looking girl, but too cute at the same time. This dirty-beau and the girl get cornered my me and four of my tougher mates. All and all, I just want to fight, I look for excuses to get into fights sometimes. "A gapeseed like her shouldn't be with half men like yourself, friend. How about you step aside before these fine gentlemen put you down?!" The man has the gull to narrow his eyes and take a step forward. he almost trips, this makes us laugh. The girl puts her hand on his shoulder, "Gehrman, you have nothing to prove!" He doesn't listen and he steps up. He possesses a stance that spells out a challenge. "Your move, swillbelly." he snaps. Bold statement, but not untrue, I do drink. I spit and crack my finger. "Your funeral size-off." I say nonchalantly and my men pull their repeating pistols and hunter pistols and all fire at him. I expect to see his on the ground, and bleeding out bad, if not dead. It turns out, he compeltely dodged the bullets and was now two meters from where he was a second ago. The man next to me, Hane, can barely speak, but he eventually does, "Woah, woah, what the f-" he is stopped, because this "Gehrman" dude, pulls a knife and throws it right at him, and it lands inbetween Hane's eyes! The rest of us are beyond shocked, but I turn to Gehrman and pull out my Beast Cutter! "Your fucked now, you piece of shit!" I swing the weapon at the man, using the reach of this thing to try to severe him at the waist. But he leaps right over it and lands, clean on the ground, he rushes over to me and kicks the cutter right out of my hand! He knocks me into a pile of trash and begins to decimate my men in hand to hand combat! I get up and wipe the filth off myself. As I get up, the girl punches me in the side of the face and I hit a wall hard. My men get up again and go for the girl, but she pulls out a bunch of knives and kills them right infront of me. I am beyond stunned. I shake the punch off, and square up again, I stumble and my ears get red again. I spit the blood out of my mout, becasue this girl knocked a tooth out. Gehrman walks over to me. I try to punch him in the face, but he catches it and twists my wrist. If he twists anymore, he will break my wrist, I realize. He pulls me close, "Scram, little fellow." he realeses me and I grab my Cutter, spit at their feet and stomp off, away from my dead men. Fuck them, fuck those two. I bet they are hunters. But regardless, that couldn't have happened. I go to an area beside a chapel to meet with a bunch of members of my gang. I tell them what happened. I mope about my defeat. We sit and wait for nothing, under a dying streetlight, in Cathedral Ward. Chapter 3 I wake up the next morning, because a guy named Rory and his brother Otes interupted me and ask to do something. I decide to stop sulking and get up. I get up and we go to get some breakfast at a market. We grab some sausage from a pal and he gives us the scoop on the news. Nothing interesting, but as we are walking around aimlessly, we are caught by one of our scouts, Brice. "Boss, BOSS! Its the hunt, c'mon hurry up!" He thinks this is the same hunt as always; hiding away like everyone else and waiting for the end. This time, we are making a move on the Church. I have heard of a certain somebody, named Ludwig who has some special sword from the dungeons below. Killing him will be a rise to power and that willl lead to making an example of the Church. I send my scouts and messengers out to rally my army. We are at their doorstep, in the Cathedral Ward, we need to take advantage. Hours later, the doors are shut tight and the beasts and hunters clash in the streets. As this happens, my scouts bring in my entire army of gang members to cathedral ward. "Who has my mask?" Rory hands it to me. My custom leather mask defines me as it will be the face of restraint. Half of it covers my left eye, my weak eye, and the mouth is stitched up like a demented scarecrow. The other half is my actual mouth. The leather half-mask has straps that reach across my face and hold it onto my face perfectly. My short black hair and jawline are my favorite parts of my face, so I don't cover half my jaw and any of my hair. With weapons ranging from pistols to hunter weaponry, we attack the Grand Cathedral and enter though the lower area. We come in threw the prison and before they know what is happening, we have positioned oursleves right up their asses and we cut through the ranks of doctors and hunters. I ditch my Beast Cutter for a classic, good old hatchet, I like the simplicity. I slam it into a young hunters face and twist it to break her face open. The halls of the building are covered in guts and gore. I kill more and more, each death more bloody than the last. It is quite addicting, I must say. My men fall, but the Churches forces fall quicker. We eventually make our way to the Research Hall and at the top, I catch a glimps of a special someone-someone. It's the girl from the other day, who's little boyfriend killed my boys and bested me. We scale the tower and I see Gehrman with many intimidating hunters by his side, he yells to the girl, "Run Maria!" I run up there with my gang members and I prepare to rumble for my life. I let my gang attack first, because I have to stay alive. I have plans. I cut down three hunters and we manage to push the hunters to the bottom of the tower. My fighters keep them there and I order twenty men to collect tools for me and to capture the girl at the top. They obey and I go about, killing and mutalating many hunters and church doctors. This is what I have been waiting for, a while now. Step by step, we crucify, behead, impale and rip each doctor and hunter to death. Maria is the first step to stomping out the faith. Killing her will drive Gehrman to insanity, I know it. Gehrman's lack of leadership will put Ludwig in a rough spot and his followers will get desperate and try to take matters into their own hands, thus chaos will follow. Chapter 4 My men left the top of the clocktower and we passed eachother. I entered the large open room with the elegent clock dial. At the center of the room, was a special petite, yet strong willed and arogant young lady who was going to be my plaything for a while. My boys were down there, fending off the forces of the church. this was my stronghold and I was going to enjoy making it mine officially, but first... A large table that was covered in sharp, shining tools caught my attention. I was more than pleased by this. Maria was too perfect , nobody was fit to be hers, but this was not becasue of jealousy or inferiority. I wanted to make her the way I wanted her to be. She had her hands tied tightly behind the back of the chair. her feet were shackled togethor as well, she won't get away. I didn't cover her eyes, I wanted her to see everything that was about to happen, and her mouth was free too. I wanted to hear her scream in agony. She blurted abruptly, "What the hell is this!?" I grinned and turned to her. She stared at my half-mask as I knelt down to her and replied softly, "Hush." I could see the sheer panic in her lovely eyes, this was only driving me to get started, so I did... I went around her and positioned myslef behind her. I grabbed her by the throat to keep her still, I reached into her mouth and tore out three molars before blood leaked out of her mouth. She screamed and my pupils shrunk to focus on her. i put my attention on her hands and broke her middle finger back and twisted it. Eventually it came off her hand and blood flooded from the wound. She screamed in pain as I examined the finger. This wasn't enough, not even close. I took hold of a stapler. She eyed it in horror as I put it up against her forehead and and put six staples into her head, then I took tweezers and yanked them out. Blood streamed down her face. I grabbed a fistful of her flawless white bangs and tore them out of her head. She began to cry even more, but I forced her mouth shut and whispered into her ear. "No more tears now." She stared at me with horror in her eyes. "You will learn soon." I took one of her arms and tied it to the arm of the chair and freed the other. i took a small knife and began cutting into her wrists, twelve times. I took her shaking arm and broke it at the elbow. her head shot up and she began sobbing uncontrolably. I tore out more teeth and hair and she screamed so loudly that her face became purple. I then broke her other arm and at this point my hands were shaking with a thrill. I was truely in love with her. I didn't give her a second to recover. I took an eye scoop used by the gross hangs from the Gaol. I grabbed her forehead to keep her still and plunged the beak of the took into her eye socket! She was sobbing so hard that her face was clear of blood because of the tears, but not for long. Blood cascaded from her eyes and soon enough, she had two bloody holes where her beautiful eyes once were. "I haven't had enough, you pretty thing." I put down the scoop after forcing her eyes back into her head, then I took hold of a cooking knife and placed the tip on her belly button and cut carefully so that her entrails spilled out all over the place. "Oh my, I really have made a mess of things." I grabbed two blood vials and injected them both into her thighs. She was instantly healed by the great ones blood. Her complexion was perfect again. Not a single scar remained. I ran my hand through her hair and put my hand on her cheek. "Did you see how you exploded open? Oh yeah, your eyes were disconnected. It was amazing, rather rapturous I must say." She looked at me with watering, pleading eyes. The strong determined eyes were replaced with the eyes of a child who had been kicked too many times. I continued for as long as my boys could keep fighting. For hours, I cut into her, crippled her libs, healed her repeat. At one point I shoved so much cotton down her throat that her stomach tore open and I saved her just in time. She threw up tons and tons of thick blood everytime. I was the best time of my life. I think the best part was skinning her alive and saving her on her last breath. For the grand finale, I did something special. I took two pacients from below and forced her to kill one. After so much begging, praying, sobbing and pleading, she killed one with the gun I gave her. I took the gun and killed the other. "Wow, I give you one, you take two!???, I love it!" I put my foot on the pacients lifeless face and tore into their chests and remover their hearts. "Open wide!" Her eyes were filled with disgust as I shoved on of the bloody hearts into her mouth and forced her to chew and swallow. She was all cried out, so I stitched her mouth shut and wrapped barbed wire about her sensative areas, because if she flinched, she would be torn apart. I drove nails into her feets and hands. I chopped off her arms when I got bored and restored her with the last of the blood vials. I relased her of the restraints and she fell to her knees before me. She didn't retaliate. She was so afraid that she couldn't move. i knelt down to her and kissed her on the forehead. She had finally been broken. She was still sane, but she was emotionally unmovable. I wasn't mad about what happened earlier. I saw something in her, a fiery spirit that I wanted to have my way with and because she would lead me straight to him. Chapter 5: . I got down to buisness, "Where is Ludwig, the Chief Hunter?" she looked up and her pupils widened. A smirk crept along her face and she dropped her head. "He's right behind you, pig." Before I can turn around, I am suddenly impaled by a large object. The blue-green sword sticks right through me. Ludwig lifted me up and flung me off of his blade across the room. Blood pours from the gaping hole in my abdominal section. I make my way down the stairs, where a few of my men are waiting for me. Ludwig wasn't coming for me yet, he was going to help Maria. They help me out of the Grand Cathedral and we make it outside. Its no use ordering a retreat, everyone had already fled and the Hunters chased after them. My friends put me down outside in a corner and wrapped up the heavy wound. I know that won't do any good. As they are stiching up my body. I hear that familiar pegleg tapping the surface. It was that cripple from the other night. This time, he came with a few weapons. As soon as I saw him, he beheaded those around me and put his wooden foot on my stomach. He looked me straight in the eyes and applied pressure. His foot went right into my stomach and he knelt down to my level. "What now, punk?" He smirked at me, he knew what I had done. My only response is to continue to cough up a tremendous amount of blood all over myself. I spit the blood at him. He looks iritated and shows this by forcing the foot in deeper. My black cloths are stained dark red and my pale skin is drenched too. I was taken to a clinic to have my wounds treated before being thrown in prison forever. As the young lady fixed up my insides and stiched me up. I awoke from the pain and took the girl by her throat. I smashed it against a table until her skull bled. I broke a bottle against the floor and cut her throat apart in seconds. I was already fixed up just fine and ready to be on my way. I carefully picked out my place of hiding, as my group was torn apart and the rest fled or were imprisoned. I went to the Hemwick Charnel Lane and they accepted my presence, as I gave the hags no choice. I am still here, but you'll never find me. Gehrman is out there and will find me if I return. Just know that whenever you stare into Hemwick from the safety of Yharnam, just know that I stare back... Category:Blog posts